gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Carmine
Private Benjamin Carmine is Anthony Carmine's brother, although they're so similar they might as well be identical twins. Much like his brother, Benjamin is incredibly enthusiastic, reverent for senior Gears, and fond of wearing a helmet. However, Benjamin is unique from Anthony in that he is a motherly sort of soldier and will disregard the Golden Rule of the Gears if he sees a teammate down. However, perhaps thanks to frequent prompting from Marcus and Dom, this is the only time he will rush out of cover. Background Ben joins Delta Squad at the start of Gears of War 2 as Marcus Fenix's new trainee. Anya Stroud refers to him as "green as grass". After training him, he is ordered to stay at the drop off point until he's called on his radio. (If Marcus doesn't train him, he orders Carmine ordered to guard the spot he's standing on - where there's nothing to guard. As Marcus puts it, "Sounds like a good first assignment to me.") Later in the chapter, they meet up with him and fight off the Locust in Jacinto. Carmine is congratulated by Marcus and reacts happily to this, trying to get a high-five from Tai Kaliso (keyword: trying). He goes with Dom and Marcus aboard a King Raven to the derrick "Betty" driven by Dizzy. When Delta Squad made it to Landown, they are about to drop to the Hollow when Skorge attacks. Carmine, Marcus and Dom run to their pods, but Tai stays behind to help Dizzy hold off Skorge. Dom, Carmine and Marcus manage to successfully descend, but upon landing Marcus and Dom find out Carmine's pod had went off-course. Dom and Marcus link up with him and they then proceed through the hollow. After meeting a few squads they eventually witness one of the cities (Ilyma) around Jacinto destroyed by the gigantic Rift Worm. Carmine was horrified by this. After fighting through the sunken city they are ambushed with Locust closing in, when Augustus Cole arrives and relieves them. They proceed to Damon Baird and Tanner's location. Tanner is seen dead next to a pod, and Baird isn't in sight. Carmine and the team later find Baird trapped in a Locust holding pod and let him out. The 5 Gears then proceeded on foot after the Torture Barge to free any prisoners. when they got on board they found Tai Kaliso in a cell, he is let out but he was wounded and had a strange look in his eyes. After Marcus hands him a Gnasher Shotgun, he then uses it to commit suicide. This horrifies Marcus and saddens Benjamin. After collecting Tai's COG Tags, the 5 of them than proceed to extraction via King Raven but as they wait for the helicopter, they are attacked by many Locust soldiers. When the chopper arrives Carmine covers the squads retreat but is shot in the shoulder, falls against the chopper and is then pulled in by the team. As Carmine lies on the chopper's floor, he reveals that the bullet that hit him did not pierce his COG armor and Carmine cheers that he's okay but the Rift Worm causes the chopper to shake and Carmine falls off into the creatures mouth. Delta Squad falls in shortly after and they proceed to look for Carmine. Carmine unfortunately dies near the end of Act 2, inside of the Rift Worm. Delta Squad ambushes the group of Nemacytes attacking him. His chest is burned through to the bone with acid. Before succumbing to his wounds he talks to Marcus and says: "Sarge?..(Marcus says "Carmine..." sadly) I hurt Sarge..i..tell my brothers... my ma... tell 'em I love 'em, and... and.." He then dies from his wounds. Marcus Fenix collected his COG tag, and a letter that he had wrote to his brother Clay, to deliver both to Carmine's family. Multiplayer Benjamin Carmine is a playable character for the COG team in Gears of War 2. Quotes First Mission At the beginning of Gears of War 2, the first mission is called Train The Rook. The achievement you get for training him is called "Green as Grass". Trivia *The player model for Benjamin Carmine in Gears of War 2 has a different helmet than the Gears of War model of Anthony Carmine. *Voiced by Michael Gough , who also voiced Anthony Carmine. *Anthony Carmine (Benjamin's Brother) apparently really, really likes fire, according to Dom in Act 3 of Gear of War 2. *When looking at the Tac/Com, Ben's picture comes up with his goggles down, however the goggles on his helmet are always up in actual play. *The Carmine brothers names in order that they appear are A-B-C. *Before dying, Ben Carmine only mentions his Ma and Brothers - not his father who may have been a COG soilder who was killed by the Locust. This is backed up by the fact that, in multiplayer, when Ben curb-stomps a locust, he will occasionaly yell "Die, baby! Die for papa!" *During Co-Op, Benjamin is one of the most helpful characters, often rushing headlong into the line of fire to revive one of the players. *When playing multiplayer, Benjamin's helmet can be blown off by a fatal explosion, beneath which is the same face model used for Minh Young Kim. *He is heard in the Gears of War 2 Trailer, "Bare your Teeth" shouting, "Oh no! They're dead! They're all dead, Sarge!" *Benjamin Carmine got out of training after his brother Anthony Carmine so Ben had less time fighting Locust than Anthony Carmine did. Yet, oddly, he shows better sense than Anthony did. Ironies *Ben says that he is glad Anthony died a "hero's death" when actually Anthony was shot in the head while attempting to un-jam his Lancer.This means that the Carmine family probably don't know exactly how Anthony died. *Throughout the story, Benjamin mainly uses the Longshot sniper rifle. His brother Anthony Carmine was killed by the same rifle. *Ben states that the helmet he wears gets rid of dust through a filtering system, to which Dom comments that "I wouldn't see snipers so easily, now would I?", referring to Anthony Carmine's death. In the Rift Worm, when Delta Squad has to pass through a poisonous area, Dom states, "Should've worn a helmet". **When Delta Squad ventures further into the Hollow (and Dom has grown somewhat attached to the enthusiastic rookie), Dom warns Ben to "watch for Snipers". *Despite telling Marcus that he has trouble with reloading, he has no trouble during battle. His brother Anthony got killed when he accidentally moved out of cover trying to unjam his gun. *Carmine, who by all initial evidence should be a Red Shirt, is the only Gear to survive the initial assault on the Hollow at his location. *Anthony Carmine was introduced into Gears of War as a Red Shirt. His brother, Benjamin, likewise remains faceless, but ironically outlives Tai. Moreover, he proves himself to be a more competent soldier than his late brother. Rumors persist that the Third and fourth Carmine brothers (who are higher in rank) are likely to last all game. **Anthony was the first to die in Gears of War. Conversely, Benjamin was the last comrade lost in Delta squad in Gears of War 2. Category:Characters Category:Gear Soldier